JP-A-2006-127804 (Patent Document 1) discloses such a socket connector which is called a socket therein. The socket has elastically deformable arms on two sides thereof, respectively, and is configured such that the connection object is pushed by these arms in directions parallel to a placement surface of the socket so as to be pressed against reference surfaces of the socket, thereby positioning the connection object.
JP-A-2003-092168 (Patent Document 2) discloses a miniaturized socket for connecting a connection object such as a plug connected to a communication cable. The socket has spring portions each having a locking piece at its fee end and is configured to prevent the connection object from being detached from a socket housing by engaging the locking pieces with the connection object. Positioning of the connection object is carried out using components other than the spring portions.